bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Throw Away
Throw Away (버려 / beolyeo) es la quinta canción del primer mixtape de RM. Esta canción contiene partes de una original: "Chain & Status – Hypest Hype". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=eodikkaji gabolkka dwijir ttaekkaji gaboja simjang bakdongeun gasokhwa igeon bajuka neoreur japsunda beoryeo ni botega jigap beoryeo neoui geusansongjang taedowa kkondae maindeu da taewobeoryeo meori eokkae gaseumkkaji (Oh!) Put some liquor on it And put some mudafuckin beatbox on it (Oh!) jigeum sokdo 100 (hunnet) Yeah put some mudafuckin 100 (hunnet) 100 (hunnet) 100 (hunnet) jeonbu tteonaja eodiro da beorir junbi dwaesseo ? jeo wiro gatgo itneun geo da beoryeo suckers momdo mamdo jeonbu da burn up suckers utaengkeullaen cheoreom bring da ruckus sorijilleo ttwieo ssibeomeogeo burn up mudafuckas sanicheoreom igeon hip hab seokeoseu niga jeulgir jur andamyeon jiphab suckers cheomeokgo himnae igeoneun jipbab suckers we go 100 (hunnet) to the 100 (hunnet) to the 100 (hunnet) to the 100 (hunnet) beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da Got an automatic dick got an automatic stick got an automatic Got an automatic beat got an automatic bitch got an automatic Got an automatic shine, automatic automatic mind Automatic flow, automatic rhyme, automatic automatic automatic automatic syuga hyeong cheoreom dope man, ‘RM’ nae domein nunkkar kkadwijip go go sane igeon jeolmeoseo saseodohaneun gosaeng sanicheoreom igeon hip hab seokeoseu niga jeulgir jur andamyeon jiphab suckers cheomeokgo himnae igeoneun jipbab suckers we go 100 (hunnet) to the 100 (hunnet) to the 100 (hunnet) to the 100 (hunnet) beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da ratti ssuppi kkattappossei nunkkar kkadwijipgo jonna none We go 100 (hunnet) salsareun mothae I’m alright, you alright jar noneun ge gosaeng uri jib waewatni I came here to fuckin’ party jeon buda lodi dodi like a snoopy doggy doggy I’m alright, I’m alright jonna joha I’m alright We go 100 we go 100 jeonbu beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo yee beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da beoryeo beoryeo beoryeo da |-| Hangul =어디까지 가볼까 뒤질 때까지 가보자 심장 박동은 가속화 이건 바주카 너를 잡순다 버려 니 보테가 지갑 버려 너의 그 산송장 태도와 꼰대 마인드 다 태워버려 머리 어깨 가슴까지 (Oh!) Put some liquor on it And put some mudafuckin beatbox on it (Oh!) 지금 속도 100 Yeah put some mudafuckin 100 100 100 전부 떠나자 어디로 다 버릴 준비 됐어? 저 위로 갖고 있는 거 다 버려 suckers 몸도 맘도 전부 다 burn up suckers 우탱클랜처럼 bring da ruckus 소리질러 뛰어 씹어먹어 burn up mudafuckas 산이처럼 이건 힙합 서커스 니가 즐길 줄 안다면 집합 suckers 처먹고 힘내 이거는 집밥 suckers We go 100 to the 100 to the 100 to the 100 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 Got an automatic dick got an automatic stick got an automatic Got an automatic beat got an automatic bitch got an automatic Got an automatic shine, automatic automatic mind Automatic flow, automatic rhyme, automatic automatic automatic automatic 슈가형처럼 dope man, ‘RM’ 내 도메인 눈깔 까뒤집고 go sane 이건 젊어서 사서도 하는 고생 산이처럼 이건 힙합 서커스 니가 즐길 줄 안다면 집합 suckers 처먹고 힘내 이거는 집밥 suckers we go 100 to the 100 to the 100 to the 100 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 라띠쑤삐까따뽀쎄이 눈깔 까뒤집고 존나 노네 We go 100 살살은 못해 I’m alright, you alright 잘 노는 게 고생 우리 집 왜 왔니 I came here to fuckin’ party 전부 다 lodi dodi like a snoopy doggy doggy I’m alright, I’m alright 존나 좋아 I’m alright We go 100 we go 100 전부 버려 버려 버려 예에 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 버려 버려 버려 다 |-| Traducción al español= Soundcloud Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones